Die Kinder von Gol D Roger
by CabCola
Summary: Ruffy hat ein Geheimnis und eine Zwillingsschwester, was jedoch nur wenige wissen...
1. Die Geschichte der Skyhole Island

_Legende:_

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

**Die Kinder von Gol D. Roger  
**

Die Geschichte der Skyhole-Island

Ein Schuss fiel und sie warf sich vor ihn. Sie blutete schwer, doch sie drehte sich um und rannte mit ihrem Schwert auf ihn zu. Der Schütze war zu überrascht um sich zu verteidigen. Sie nutzte dies und rammte ihm mit all ihrer Kraft ihr Schwert in sein Herz. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug war er schon tot. Der kleine Junge schrie ihren Namen, doch genau in diesem Moment schien etwas unnatürlich helles vom Himmel auf sie herab und sie schwebte, ihm dem Jungen zulächelnd, in das Loch welches sich im Himmel auftat hinein. Alles um ihn wurde schwarz. Der Kapitän der berühmten Strohhutbande wachte schweißgebadet auf.

»Es war alles nur ein Traum«, murmelte er. Doch er wusste, dass er all dies schon einmal erlebt hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er zog sich aus und stellte sich in die Dusche, machte das Wasser an und entspannte sich. Er hasste diesen Traum. Es verletzte ihn zu sehr. Nachdem er fertig geduscht hatte ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und suchte sich aus seinem Kleiderschrank Unterwäsche, eine schwarze dreiviertel Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, das ärmellos war, raus. Anschließend schlürfte er in die Küche.

»Guten Morgen!«, lächelte er seine Freunde an.

»Guten Morgen, Ruffy«, kam es von allen. Ruffy setzte sich und aß sein Essen, welches Sanji ihnen auftischte. Es verlief alles so wie an jeden Morgen. Ruffy hatte seine fünf Portionen schon verschlungen und versuchte durch seine Gum-Gum Kräfte auch etwas von den anderen Teller zu verputzen, doch Nami, Zorro, Sanji, Chopper, Lysop, Robin und Paulie kannten ihren Käpten zu gut und schützten ihr Essen vor ihm. Nach dem Frühstück trommelte Nami alle zusammen um mit ihnen zu bereden, wer was auf der nächsten Insel tun sollte.

»Also Sanji und Chopper, ihr beide werdet Lebensmittel und Medizin kaufen. Paulie und Lysop ihr werdet Holz kaufen. Zorro du bleibst bei Paulie und Lysop. Robin willst du mit mir auf Shoppingtour gehen?«, fragte sie dann noch Robin. Sie nickte.

»Was!?!?!?! Wir sollen das alles kaufen und du gehst shoppen???«, schrie Zorro ungläubig. »Was ist überhaupt mit Ruffy?!«

»Ihr könnt danach doch auch machen was ihr wollt und Ruffy will mit Sicherheit die Insel erkundigen, stimmts Käpten?« Sie sah nun zu Ruffy. Der jedoch war in seinen Gedanken versunken und starrte auf die Karte, die vor ihm lag. Es war die Karte der Insel auf die sie gehen wollten.

»Ruffy, was ist los? Ruffy? Ruffy hör mir gefälligst zu!!!!«, kreischte Nami ihren Kapitän nun an und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss der feinsten Art.

»Aua!!! Was sollte das Nami?!«

»Was das sollte? Warum hast du mir nicht zu gehört?«

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaute nun wieder auf die Karte und fragte seine Navigatorin: »Nami, wie heißt eigentlich die Insel?«

»Ähm,« ,verwundert über diese Frage und vorallem über diese ernsthafte Stimme antwortete sie ihm: »Sie heißt Skyhole-Island.«

»Skyhole-Island? Was ist das denn für ein komischer Name?«, fragte Lysop verwirrt. Niemand bemerkte, wie sich Ruffys Augen geschockt weiteten.

»Sie heißt so, weil vor zwölf Jahren anscheinend ein Loch im Himmel enstand und ein kleines Mädchen von etwa fünf Jahren dort hineingeschwebt worden sein soll. Das alles wurde aber nie bewiesen, denn es gab nur ein Hand voll Zeugen und die Marine sagte, dass diese es nur erfanden um ihre Insel interessanter zu machen. Deshalb sind da auch viele Urlauber. Denn es ist dort auch sehr warm«, antwortete Robin.

»Das hast du mal wieder toll gesagt, Robinschatz!!!«, schwärmte Sanji und bekam von Zorro auch gleich ein Kommentar ab: »Halt's Maul, Kartoffelklopfer!!!«

»Was hast du gesagt, Schwertheini???« Und so fing der Streit an, doch wurde er von Nami mit ein paar saftigen Kopfnüssen beendet.

»Man, ich weiß echt nicht wo ich hier gelandet bin...«, murmelte Paulie vor sich hin, doch Chopper hörte ihn und murmelte zurück: »Das hab ich am Anfang auch gedacht aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich dran und es wird die schönste Zeit des Lebens. Glaub mir, Paulie.«

»Ja ich schätze du hast recht«, lächelte der Blonde.

»Hey Nami, ist dort auch die Marine?«, fragte Lysop mit einer ängstlichen Stimme.

»Oh ja stimmt hätt ich fast vergessen. Also Leute hört mir mal genau zu: Es gibt dort eine kleine Marinebasis, aber wenn wir vorsichtig sein werden, wird schon alles gut gehen. Also dann in drei Stunden werden wir ankommen. Wir werden etwas nördlich der Insel den Anker werfen, damit man unser Schiff nicht sieht, denn dort gibt es Felsen wo wir die Thousand Sunny´ gut verstecken können.«

Als sie drei Stunden später an der besagten Stelle den Anker ins Wasser warfen, verlief alles nach Plan und die acht gesuchten Piraten gingen unauffällig in die Stadt. Sie machten ihre Einkäufe und nach zwei Stunden trafen sie sich wieder im Restaurant.

»Hey Kellner, wir hätten gerne die Speisekarte«, sagte Nami zu einem Kellner der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei lief, dieser nickte und ging weiter um die Karte zu holen. In Ruffys Kopf erschienen immer mehr Erinnerungen, doch er versuchte sie zu ignorieren und sich wie immer zu benehmen. Nach dem Essen, welches drei Stunden gedauert hatte, marschierten wieder in die Richtung zu ihrem Schiff. Doch plötzlich hielt Nami, da sie ein Schild gesehen hatte, welches sie interessierte.

»Hey Leute, schaut mal auf das Schild. Da ist heute eine Bilder-Ausstellung. Wollen wir uns die ansehen?« Die Jungs protestierten anfangs, doch dann gingen sie mit jeweils drei riesengroßen Beulen in die Ausstellung. Die Bilder waren sehr schön, doch bei einem hielt Robin plötzlich an.

»Robinmaus, was hast du denn?«, schwärmte Sanji zu der hübschen Frau. Diese starrte nur auf das Bild und näherte sich diesem. Auf diesem war ein helles Loch im Himmel, ein Mann der anscheinend tot auf dem Boden lag, ein wunderschönes Mädchen das in den Himmel schwebte und ein Junge, dessen Gesicht im Schatten lag, zu sehen.

»Das sieht doch genauso aus wie die Geschichte die auf dieser Insel entstanden ist. Wer diese Bild wohl gemalt hat?«

»Das war ich. Gefällt ihnen dieses Bild?« Ein Mann stand nun neben ihnen. Er war ungefähr Fünfundvierzig Jahre alt, hatte graues, kurzes Haar und blaue Augen.

»Sie haben dieses Bild gemalt? Es stammt doch aus der Geschichte dieser Insel, oder?«, fragte Robin. Alle schauten sich das Bild und den alten Mann an. Deshalb sah auch niemand den Ausdruck auf Ruffys Gesicht. Er schien wie gelähmt.

»Ja, es ist meins. Und ja es stammt aus der Geschichte. Doch die Geschichte ist wahr. Ich war dabei, als es passierte. Ich weiß es glauben nur wenige, aber diejenigen die es gesehen haben, haben es nie vergessen. Es war das unglaublichste und vor allem traurigste was ich je gesehen habe und sehen werde.« Die Strohhutbande konnte es nicht glauben.

»Würden Sie uns diese Geschichte erzählen? Ich bin Archäologin und deshalb interessieren mich solche Dinge sehr. Auch wenn sie nur zwölf Jahre her ist.«

»Natürlich werde ich sie euch erzählen wenn ihr wollt«, lächelte der alte Mann und trat näher an das Bild um es verträumt zu betrachten.

»Vor zwölf Jahren kam ein kleines Boot auf dieser Insel an. Es waren zwei Kinder darin. Sie waren etwa fünf Jahre alt und so wie es schien Geschwister. Sie baten uns um einen Schlafplatz weil man sie verfolgte. Wir wussten nicht von wem sie gejagt wurden. Nach ein paar Tagen kam die Marine und fand die Kinder. In der Marine waren etwa hundert Männer und unter ihnen war ein ausgezeichneter Schütze. Sie wollten die Kinder einsperren, aus welchem Grund haben wir nie erfahren. Die Kleinen kämpften gegen die Marine und töteten viele Männer. Am Schluss lebten nur noch der Schütze, der Junge und das Mädchen. Alle waren schwer verletzt, doch der Marine Soldat am wenigstens. Er zog seine Pistole und schoss auf den Jungen. Das Mädchen warf sich auf den Jungen und der Schuss traf sie in den Rücken. Mit letzter Kraft stand sie auf, rannte los und zog dabei ihr Schwert. Der Mann war viel zu überrascht um zu reagieren. Er bekam das Schwert mitten ins Herz und ich nehme an bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug war er schon tot. Der Junge schrie den Namen des Mädchens, den ich nicht verstanden habe. Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich ein Loch im Himmel und sie schwebte darauf zu. Ein letztes Mal sah sie zu ihrem Bruder und lächelte ihm zu. Dann war sie verschwunden, genau wie das Loch. Am gleichen Tag verschwand der Junge und ich habe nie wieder was von ihm gehört, genauso wenig wie von dem Mädchen. Tja, diese Geschichte ist zu traurig, zu unglaublich um sie als die Realität anzusehen. Aber diese Geschichte ist die Realität.«

Als er endete sah er die Freunde an. Sie alle schauten mit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem alten Mann und Ruffy zog seinen Strohhut tiefer ins Gesicht, damit niemand sein ganzes Gesicht sehen konnte.

»Warum kann man das Gesicht des Jungen nicht sehen?«, fragte nun Robin die sich wieder gefangen hatte.

»Nun, ich glaube, dass er noch lebt und er war einfach zu nett, um die Marine auf ihn zu hetzen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass er will, dass alle Leute sein Gesicht sehen können. Ich schätze, er hat genug durchgemacht«, meinte der alte Mann mit schwerer Stimme. Die Strohhutbande verabschiedete sich von dem Mann und sie liefen, immer noch an die Geschichte denkend, zu ihrem Schiff zurück und fuhren dann mit diesem aufs Meer.


	2. It's Partytime

_Legende:_

»Gerede«

/Gedanken/

((AdA: Meine Kommentare))

2.Kapitel: It's Partytime

Es waren nun zwei Tage her, seit die Strohhutbande auf der Skyhole-Island waren. Robin konnte nicht vergessen was der alte Mann erzählt hatte. Aber die anderen hatten es in ihre Hinterköpfe geschoben. Nur Ruffy nicht, doch er benahm sich so wie immer. Er war gerade dabei beim Kartenspiel zu velieren. Chopper hat schon verloren und für Lysop sah es ziemlich gut aus. Zorro trainierte, Sanji kochte das Mittagessen und Nami und Robin lagen auf ihren Liegestühlen und lasen. Robin ihr Buch und Nami die Zeitung. Paulie beobachtete die anderen.

»Essen ist fertig!«, schrie der Smutje so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. Dann kam er hüpfend zu Nami und Robin. »Robin-schatz, Nami-Maus das Essen ist fertig und ich hab mir für euch zwei Süßen extra viel Mühe gegeben...«

»Jaja Sanji wir habens gehört!«, keifte die völlig genervte Nami.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, wandte sich Ruffy an seine Navigatorin: »Du Nami, wann kommen wir auf der nächsten Insel an? Mir wird langsam langweilig...«

»Heute Abend ungefähr. Aber wenn der Wind weiterhin so bleibt sind es noch höchstens vier Stunden«, antwortete die Orangehaarige.

»Sollen wir jetzt schonmal die Gruppen aufteilen, Käpten?«, fragte Robin ihren Chef.

»Klar warum nicht... Also sollen wir auslosen oder hat jemand einen bestimmten Wunsch?«, fragte Ruffy in die Runde.

»Jaha ich möchte mit Robin und Nami in eine Gru-« Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Nami schnitt ihm das Wort ab. »Wir losen aus!!!« Sie sagte das so bestimmt, dass es niemand wagte dagegen zu sprechen.

Nach der Verlosung sagte sie: »Okay dann wär das abgemacht. Sanji geht mit Zorro Proviant kaufen, Chopper und Lysop gehen Medizin kaufen, Robin und Paulie gehen Holz kaufen und Ruffy und ich gehen shoppen und die Insel erkundigen. Nach den Einkäufen könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt, der Lokport braucht ein Tag um sich neu aufzuladen. Ach und Sanji«, fügte sie noch mit kühler Stimme hinzu, »du lässt Zorro keine Sekunde aus den Augen ich will ihn nicht die nächsten drei Tage suchen gehen, klar?!«

»Ja Nami-Mäuschen. Hast du gehört Salatschädel, du passt auf wo du hinläufst!!!«

»Was hast du gesagt, du verliebter Schwachkopf?! Ich laufe hin wo ich will!!!« Gerade wollten sie anfangen sich zu kloppen als sie Namis Blick bemerkten. Sie hatte schon ihre Faust erhoben. Da lass ich es lieber, dachten sie gleichzeitig.

»Also wir treffen uns dann heute Abend wieder beim Schiff. Bis später!«, rief Nami noch den anderen hinterher.

»Also Nami, was sollen wir zuerst machen?«, fragte Ruffy der neben ihr lief.

»Hast du kein Hunger?«

»Nein, Sanji hat vorhin so viel gekocht, dass selbst ich satt wurde«, antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

/Dieses Lächeln ist einfach unglaublich!/, dachte Nami und schaute ihn einfach nur an. Als sie sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte sie freundlich zu ihm: »Na wenn das so ist würde ich sagen, dass wir zuerst die Insel erkundigen und anschließend shoppen gehen. Sonst müssen wir die ganzen Sachen hinter uns herschleppen. Hm, wir sollten zuerst mal den höchsten Teil der Insel finden und dann weiter sehen«, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ruffy.

»Alles klar, dann lass uns mal in den Wald dahinten gehen. Dort gibt es bestimmt einen hohen Fels oder so was.« Jetzt war Nami überrascht. Seit wann denkt er denn so viel?

»Nami, hast du irgendwas?«, fragte Ruffy und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

»N-nein, natürlich nicht. Na dann lass uns mal losgehen.«

Sie liefen eine Zeit lang nur nebeneinander her, bis Ruffy plötzlich rief: »Sie mal Nami! Da ist doch ein sehr hoher Fels!« »Ja. Aber wie kommen wir da hoch?«, fragte sie und schaute zu dem sehr, sehr, sehr hohem Felsen hoch. Wie zur Antwort auf ihre Frage schleuderte Ruffy seinen Arm zur Spitze des Felsen und hielt sich daran fest. Dann schaute er Nami an.

»Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast, könnte ich uns beide hochziehen.« Nami nickte nur und hielt sich dann an ihm fest. Dabei schlug ihr Herz schneller.

/Was soll das? Ich heb mich doch nur an ihm fest, kein Grund so nervös zu werden/, dachte sie mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. »Alles klar Nami? Halte dich jetzt gut fest!«, sagte Ruffy leise zu seiner Navigatorin und hielt sie noch mit seinem freien Arm fest.

»O-okay, dann mal los...«, stotterte die junge Frau und schon zog Ruffy sie auf schnellem Tempo nach oben. Nami war so erschrocken, dass ihr ein Schrei entfuhr und sie sich noch mehr an Ruffy festklammerte.

Oben angekommen, lies sie ihn nicht los. »Nami wir sind oben, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen«, sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge widerwillig. Er genoss Namis Nähe. /Sie ist so süß. Ich würde sie am liebstens nie wieder loslassen/, dachte er etwas niedergeschlagen. Nami ließ ihn zögernd los und setzte sich dann auf den Felsen.

»Ruffy, halt mich bitte fest. Ich hab... Angst«, flüsterte sie so leise, dass Ruffy sie fast nicht gehört hätte. Doch er verstand und setzte sich hinter sie. Dann legte er seine Arme um ihren Bauch.

»Danke. Ich fang dann mal an.« Sie notierte sich die Koordinaten, aber mit ihren Gedanken war sie ganz wo anders. Nach einer stillen halben Stunde steckte sie ihren Block und ihren Stift in ihre Tasche und drehte ihren Kopf in Ruffys Richtung.

»Ich bin fertig. Gehen wir jetzt wieder runter?« Ruffy nickte und stand auf. Nami tat es ihm gleich und schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihn.

»Na dann mal los!«, lächelte der Schwarzhaarige und schleuderte seinen Arm nach unten wo er sich an eine Baum klammerte. Ohne Vorwarnung sausten sie in die Tiefe. Nami konnte ein Schrei gerade noch runterschlucken.

/Wie kommen wir eigentlich unten an?/, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von dem Baum entfernt waren ließ Ruffy den Baum los und drückte Nami fester an sich heran. Dann landete er sicher mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Er ließ Nami los, die dann sofort auf den Boden sank.

»Tu sowas nie wieder, hörst du?! Du hast mir vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt, das gibts nicht!« Nun musste Ruffy anfangen zu lachen.

»So schlimm war es doch gar nicht. Im Gegenteil hat doch Spaß gemacht, oder?« Nami funkelte ihn böse an.

»O-o-okay Nami, i-ich versprechs nie wieder zu tun. T-tut mir wirklich leid!«, stotterte er nervös. Die Navigatorin stand auf und dann liefen beide in Richtung Stadt davon.

Bei Sanji und Zorro

»Komm endlich Sanji, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein Lebensmittel raus zu suchen!«, schrie der Grünhaarige den Koch an.

»Halts Maul, Schwertfuchtler! Ich bin doch gleich fertig.« Sanji bezahlte nun und lief dann zu Zorro.

»Na endlich. Bist du jetzt fertig? Dann können wir ja wieder zum Schiff«, sagte Zorro gelangweilt. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, krachte er gegen ein Mädchen. Sie flog und landete auf dem Boden.

»Oh Entschuldigung ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte er sich sofort und hob ihr die Hand hin, damit er ihr hoch helfen konnte. Sie nahm diese und sagte schüchtern: »Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Es ist mein Fehler, ich habe nicht gut genug darauf geachtet wohin ich laufe. So etwas passiert mir öfters. Entschuldigung!« Dann verbeugte sie sich. Zorro schaute sie verdutzt an. »Auf Wiedersehen!«, sagte sie noch zum Abschied und lief weiter.

»Hey Schwertfuchtler!!! Können wir dann mal zum Schiff zurück. Nami-Hase und Robin-Schatz warten bestimmt schon ungedulidig auf mich!«, sagte Sanji der gerade von einem weiteren Stand angekommen war und von dem Mädchen nichts mitbekam.

»Ja klar. Hättest du wohl gerne«, murmelte Zorro und folgte dem Smutje.

Auf dem Schiff

»Seht mal. Da kommen Zorro und Sanji endlich wieder«, schrie Lysop. Paulie, Robin und Chopper kamen hinzu.

»Robin-Häschen!!! Hast du mich vermisst???«, säuselte Sanji und kam rennend an Deck. »Nanu, wo ist denn mein Nami-Engel???«

»Sie und Ruffy sind noch nicht da«, kam es von Paulie.

»Was?! Ich hoffe er passt gut auf meine Nami auf und stellt auch ja nichts dummes an«, sagte Sanji etwas eifersüchtig.

»Ich glaube eher, dass Nami auf Ruffy aufpassen muss. Oh seht mal da kommt Nami mit einem voller Tüten tragenden Ruffy«, grinste Lysop.

»Nami-Liebling!! Hast du mich auch vermisst??? Keine Sorge jetzt bin ich ja da!!!«, schrie Sanji seiner geliebten Nami zu. Diese sagte in einem gereizten Ton: »Nein Sanji hab ich nicht. Von mir aus würde ich am liebsten weiter shoppen.«

»Ach echt? Ich nicht!«, keuchte Ruffy und ließ sich völlig erschöpft am Boden nieder. Darauf mussten alle loslachen.

»Tut mir leid, dass du so viel tragen musstest. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich heute so viel gekauft habe, aber auf dieser Insel sind einfach so tolle Läden. Zorro, kannst du meine Tüten runter tragen? Sanji hilf ihm doch bitte«, sagte die Orangehaarige mit zuckersüßem Ton.

»Nö, daran denk ich ja gar nicht. Seh ich aus wie ein Packesel oder was? Soll Ruffy doch helfen sie runter zu tragen. Der hat sich an das Gewicht gewöhnt und so lange ist das ja auch nicht mehr!«, sagte Zorro und wollte sich gerade auf seinen Lieblingsschlafplatz legen als er von Nami eine Kopfnuss bekam.

»Du trägst diese Tüten gefälligst runter, klar!?!? Ruffy hat sie durch die ganze Stadt geschleift und nicht einmal gemeckert. Und deshalb hat er sich ne Pause verdient. Also sei nicht so faul!«, schrie sie aus vollem Hals den Schwertkämpfer an.

/Junge, ist die heut drauf/, dachten alle. Zorro der endlich schlafen wollte murmelte etwas von »Brutale Schnepfe« und trug die Hälfte der Tüten runter. Sanji, der lieber nichts sagen wollte, nahm die restlichen und ging hinter Zorro her. Zuerst herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille als dann Robin das Wort ergriff.

»Hey Nami, ich bin vorhin an einer Bar vorbei gelaufen wo heute eine große Party stattfinden soll. Sollen wir da vielleicht hingehen?«

»Klar warum nicht. Was meinst du dazu Käpten?«, wandte sich die Navigatorin noch an Ruffy. Dieser strahlte so als ob sein Geburtstag vorverlegt wurde.

»Juhu! Wann gehen wir denn?«, fragte er schon ganz aufgeregt.

»Um einundzwanzig Uhr fängst sie an. Aber ich schätze dass es erst um zweiundzwanzig Uhr so richtig los geht«, antwortete Robin.

»Okay, dann treffen wir uns um halb zehn hier an Deck. Wir sollten Zorro und Sanji noch Bescheid-« Durch ein lautes Knurren wurde Nami unterbrochen. Alle schauten zu Ruffy, der sie völlig ausgepowert ansah.

»Ich hab Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnngggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!«, schrie Ruffy, stand auf und rannte in Richtung Küche wo inzwischen Sanji angekommen sein müsste.

»Reden wir nach dem Essen weiter, ich hab nämlich auch Hunger«, sagte Nami noch zu den anderen, die zustimmend nickten und in die Küche gingen um Sanji anzufeuern. Während dem Essen erzählte Nami Sanji und Zorro von der Party.

»Toll! Da gibts bestimmt ganz viel Alkohol!!«, meinte Zorro gleich mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

»Und ganz viele süße Mädels!!«, trällerte der Koch. 

---

Um 22:20 Uhr trafen sich alle an Bord. Nami hatte einen kurzen, roten Rock an und eine bauchfreies, schwarzes Top mit einer Orange drauf, an. Robin ein kurzes, dunkelblaues Kleid. Paulie eine ganz normale blaue Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt. Lysop hatte seine ganz normale Kleidung, genauso wie Chopper und Zorro. Sanji hatte einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd darunter an und Ruffy eine schwarze dreiviertel Hose und ein schwarzes, enges T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift Live Fast, Die Young´. Dazu natürlich seinen Strohhut.

»Okay, dann mal los«, sagte der Kapitän und sprang von Bord. Die anderen folgten ihm und freuten sich schon auf diese Nacht.

»Sag mal Robin, wo ist diese Bar überhaupt?«, fragte der Strohhutträger und schaute ahnugslos die Archäologin an.

»Ich zeig sie euch«, lächelte sie und lief zu Ruffy vor um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen.

»Hey Nami, ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen ob es auf dieser Insel keine Marine gibt. Schließlich haben wir unser Schiff mitten im Hafen angelegt«, fragte Lysop die junge Navigatorin.

»Nein Lysop. Diese Stadt lebt so zu sagen von Piraten und Seeleuten, da diese Proviant kaufen, in die Kneipe gehen oder sonst für irgendetwas Geld ausgeben.«

»Achso. Das find ich richtig gut. Dann können wir uns ja ohne Bedenken eine schönen Abend machen. Endlich haben auch wir mal Glück!«, lachte er und steckte die anderen mit seinem Lachen an. Nach fünfzehn Minuten standen sie vor der Bar. Ruffy ging auf die Tür zu und staunte nicht schlecht als er sie aufmachte. Dort drinnen war es schon recht voll und die Bar war nicht gerade klein.

»Na das wird bestimmt noch ein lustiger Abend...«, grinste Paulie.


End file.
